


I'm Alive

by feverpitchfiasco



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/pseuds/feverpitchfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired (heavily, heh) by "Prelude To A Dream" off of SPG's "The 2c Show" album, this is the dying thoughts of a dying robot in the SPG 'verse. Original character, I guess, since it's none of the three in the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

I’m scared. 

So very scared right now. 

The life of an automaton is doomed from the start. We only last as long as our parts do. Since metal doesn’t heal itself, we have to buy new parts. And we’re shit out of luck if we can’t source those parts. Newer models are always coming along. Newer, cuter, more efficient, more eco-friendly. They can do more, do it faster, for longer periods of time... We become obsolete very fast. 

Which is where I find myself now. 

I’m old. Very old by human standards; ancient for an automaton. I belong in a museum. One of the first models built, I was mostly kept up and repaired for curiosity’s sake. I’ve experienced so much of your history. I’ve seen things that were never seen by human eyes. Heard whispered conversations that I secretly saved. My circuits are a bit fried now, so I can’t really recall anything specific. Just fragments of data that let me know when the memories were created. The first one with any credibility left is from.. Oh gosh, was it really 1900? But who knows how long I was around before that. So much of my data is corrupted and long since erased by now. Oh but I was glorious in my prime. I shone like gold. Perhaps I’m made out of gold. I can’t really remember, and it’s hard to tell through all this patina. Now I look like a dirty penny. Just an ugly old scrap heap that someone discarded like yesterday’s trash. 

I am more than this, though. More than the pitiful thing I’ve been reduced to. I may not be a human. But I am alive. I’m so alive. I’ve seen so much, been a part of so many people’s lives. I once literally saved a group of orphans from a burning building. Got a bit... melty after that one, but the mayor of the city had me fixed up. That was decades ago though. I’ve done so much. You may think that us automatonic folk don’t feel. But we do. Somewhere in these wires and springs lies a heart and soul. Every living creature has the capacity for so much love. I loved the world as hard as I could. Even when it didn’t love me back. It wasn’t always easy to be mechanical. But I wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

I’m shutting down now. But don’t you worry, my dear. Because I don’t regret my life. I was alive. 

So very... alive...


End file.
